


John, Baby

by crazycatt71



Series: Shoes [45]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas carol, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Inspired by ChrisCalledMeSweetie, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Santa Baby, Lingerie, M/M, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Sherlock reads a fic by ChrisCalledMeSweetie and is inspired





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).



> The fic Sherlock reads is Sherlock Baby by ChrisCalledMeSweetie.  
> Go read it and all of her stuff, it's great.

Sherlock stumbled across the fanfiction called Sherlock Baby by someone calling themselves ChrisCalledMeSweetie during an attempt at fighting boardom during the Christmas season. He read the fic, googled the song, listened to it, then read the fic again while humming the tune. After several repeats, he had formed some lyrics of his own and a plan.

 Two nights later, John came home to an empty flat. He hung up his coat, toed off his shoes, and flopped on the couch. Just as he reached for the remote to the telly Sherlock strutted into the room in thigh high red boots, red panties, and a santa hat perched on his curls.

               

John stared as he pushed a button on his phone then stepped on to the coffee table in front of John. Before John could form a clear thought music filled the room and Sherlock began to sing.

" _John, Baby_

_I've cleaned up that expriment now_

_Oh Wow_

_I've been an awful bad boy_

_There's only one thing I want to blow tonight"_

John felt light headed as all the blood in his body rushed south. Sherlock struttted and shimmied as he sang

_"John, Baby_

_I put the human body parts away_

_I say_

_My plush arse cheeks_

_John, Baby_

_Are what I want you to spread today"_

Sherlock turned and thrust his arse at John, giving it a shake. John groaned when he saw the red and white striped ruffles ripple and heard the jingle bells ring. Sherlock wiggled and jiggled and spun as he continued singing.

_"John, Baby_

_I've  put a lot of sex toys on my list_

_I hope there's nothing I missed_

_Even though I'm a bit not good_

_I hope you'll give me a hot kiss."_

_"John, Baby_

_I don't want to go any place_

_For a case_

_Not even a ten_

_John, Baby_

_Please lets just stay in"_

 Sherlock did a little bump and grind as he sang.

_"John, Baby_

_One little thing that I really want_

_Don't tease_

_If I go down on my knees_

_John, Baby_

_Please, can I suck your cock"_

Sherlock squatted down and leaned forward so he was all most nose to nose with John.

_"John, Cutie_

_Are you blushing at thoughts of_

_My giving your cock a rub_

_Just a little kiss now_

_John, Cutie_

_Please let me feel your hard prick tonight."_

John gasped as Sherlock gave the buldge in his jeans a squeeze as he stood back up. He stepped off the table, still singing.

_"Come and lay with me_

_Under the Christmas tree_

_I really want you_

_Let's  see if you want me"_

Sherlock dance his way to the kitchen doorway. He kept singing as he sashayed out of the room.

_"John, Baby_

_Please come to my room, tonight_

_Hurry to my bed room tonight_

_Please make me come tonight"_

John jumped up and hurried after the sound of jingling bells, stripping off clothes as he ran.

 

 

 

 


End file.
